Dragonball Redemption
by The-One-Rufus-Shinra
Summary: The saiyan prince Vegeta had turned good, or so we thought.. His hidden hatred and anger reached the surface shortly after Bra was born, raising his power to a new level. He then set out on a rampage, destroying all in his way... Can anyone stop him? R&R.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This is the DBGT in another dimension; DBR. Vegeta didn't cut his hair, he did't have a mustashe and both Goku and himself have been to SSJ4. Also Goku was not shrunk by the wish.  
  
Vegeta looked up at the dark sky, his eyes squinted because of the rain and lightening. But all he could hear was his heart beat getting faster and faster. In the sky he saw a vision of his planet being destroyed by Frieza. He thought 'So thats what it must of been like... well.. it couldn't of been like anything else..'. The vision changed to when he was beat by Goku for the first time... then to watching Goku gain the level of Super Saiya-Jin and beat Freiza when it was in Vegeta's legacy to do that. He imagines all of the times he was humiliated or beaten and even the way that Goku's family was better than his own.   
  
The hidden anger and hatred inside him began to unlock itself.  
  
Goku, Trunks, Gohan, Goten and Pan looked at him, they stand in a ground about 15 feet away from him.  
  
"Vegeta?" was all Goku said, he didn't know what was wrong. But he did not recieve a reply. "Vegeta!? Whats wrong?" Goku said again.. but this time his tone rose. Trunks now has a look of concern because his dad has usually told Goku to shut up when he raised he voice at him.  
  
"Dad, are you alright?" Trunks said, his voice abit quavery because of his nerves. The ground around them began to shake and a tramendous energy surrounded Vegeta. His muscles got bigger, his hair god abit longer, still black but with blonde stripes. His eyes turned red black and green. Gold fur covered most of Vegeta's upper body, his top ripping and his tale was back, it was gold aswell. Goku's eyes widened and he clenched his fists. Trunks yelled "DAD!!" He was about to run towards Vegeta but Goku grabbed onto his arm and shook his head.   
  
Vegeta let out a scream, his head facing straight towards the sky and his arms raised. He began to glow with energy. Goku was extremely surprized at the power level, as were the others.  
  
"S...super Saiya-Jin 5?!" Goku said to himself, the others heard.. they all faced Goku now.  
  
"Super Saiya-Jin 5?" Trunks shouted. He was extremely surprized that his father surpassed Goku for once.. but happy for him at the same time. Before Goku could notice Vegeta was right behind Goku and he punched him with a full force punch. Goku fell to the ground and Vegeta looked at him, laughing.  
  
Vegeta shouted "NOW WHO'S STRONGER KAKAROT!!?? HUH!!??". Trunks was trying to take this in. He'd never seen his dad strike Goku down like that. Goku slowly got up and tried to punch Vegeta but Vegeta grabed his hand and send a Ki ball at him, sending Goku towards a cliff. Vegeta smirked then flew off. Trunks flew after his dad and Goten, Gohan and Pan ran to Goku's aid.  
  
Vegeta landed outside his house in his normal form. Trunks landed after him and they went into their house,  
  
"Dad... i'm very impressed" Trunks said, now alot calmer.  
  
"What you didn't think your old man could finally surpass Kakarot? Have some faith kid." Was all Vegeta said before going up to the shower. Trunks watched him walk up the stairs before sitting down..... 


	2. Chapter Two: Short Clash Of SaiyaJin's A...

Half of the Capsule Corp building blew up and when the smoke cleared Vegeta was there.. in his new aquired SSJ5 form. He flew off and flew over Satan City, blowing different buildings up and sending Ki blasts to the people of Satan City. He stoped flying and just hovered there in the air, looking down at the destruction while laughing. Trunks appeared infrotn of him, looking frustrated.  
  
"Dad!! You can't do this!! You almost killed mom back there!!" Trunks shouted at his dad, but Vegeta smirked and ignored Trunks.  
  
"I.. i once believed in you.. but this shows your a COWARD!! Attacking defenceless people." Trunks now looked disappointed and still angry at his dad. Vegeta frowned.  
  
"Trunks. I am a full-blooded Saiya-Jin.. i have a thurst for power. I'm just testing it out.. so i know what i'm doing when i defeat Kakarot. He will feel the humiliation i felt. HE WILL FEEL THE PAIN I DISH OUT LIKE I FELT OUT THE PAIN HE DISHED OUT TO ME!!!". Vegeta screamed and let out a wave of energy from himself. Trunks was now trembling How could his dad who had given him the influence to fight for good now return to his evil side?   
  
Trunks looked to his right to see Goku and Gohan, they noded at Trunks then looked at Vegeta. Then Goten appeared beside Trunks. Goten looked about at the destruction.  
  
"How... how could you do this Vegeta?" Goten powered up to Super Saiya-Jin, flew at Vegeta and began punching him but it had no effect. Vegeta grabed Goten by the neck threw him downwards and sent Ki blasts at him. All of them hit Goten and he crashed into a building.  
  
"GOTEN!!!" Trunks, Gohan and Goku shouted in unison. Goku was about to fly at Vegeta but Trunks beat him to it. Trunks began punching his father in his face but he recieved a full force punch to the face and a Galick Gun, forcing him to crash into the ground. Goku was staring where Trunks crashed into the ground and thought to himself. 'He's sick!! Hitting his son like that... and my son' before he could notice Gohan fighting Vegeta, Gohan was also sent to the ground. Goku had enough of this and powered to Super Saiya-Jin 4. He flew at Vegeta and they both began punching and kicking each other.  
  
Vegeta was either blocking most of Goku's punches and kicks or they weren't effecting him that much. Vegeta punched Goku's stomach, grabed the back of his head and drived it into one of his knees. Vegeta then flipped back, kicking Goku's chin with both of his feet. Goku was dazed abit but he coud see Vegetta fly at him with what looked to be a giant Ki ball gathering in his hands. When Vegeta got up to Goku he shouted.  
  
"GALICK GUN FIRE!!!!" and the Gallick Gun was sent at Goku who was only inches from Vegeta. Goku crashed through a building then hit the ground. A loud laugh echoed in the air, Vegeta's laugh. Goku struggles to get to his knees but he falls back to the ground. Vegeta landed on the ground. "How do you like that Kakarot? Good enough for you?" He sends a Ki ball at Goku pushing him back abit. "Huh!? Do you feel the humiliation now Kakarot? DO YOU FEEL THE PAIN I ONCE DID?! HUH!? The suffering, it's annoying isn't it?!" Vegeta stared at Goku "Well answer me Kakarot. DO YOU!?" Vegeta shouted.   
  
Goku didn't answer so Vegeta picked Goku up by his neck and started to squeeze it. "It's your time to die Kakarot!" Vegeta wispered to Goku and then laughed. Out of nowhere a shot of energy was sent through Goku and he broke free from Vegeta's grip and jumped back.  
  
"Ka....me.......ha..." Goku said, his hands joint by his side. Vegeta's eyes widened.  
  
"No! Where did you get the energy?!" Vegeta was furious and put his hands out. He did not recieve a reply from Goku.  
  
"Me.....HA!!!" Goku aimed his hands at Vegeta and sent out a Kamehameha wave at Vegeta who returned it with a Galick Gun. The two Ki attacks collided and both Goku and Vegeta put all they have into it. The Galick Gun was pushing the Kamehameha wave back, Goku was losing his momentum. Goku's arms dropped to his side and the Galick Gun hit him, it pushed him back all the way down the street until he hit a building and Vegeta stopped the Galick Gun, laughing. Vegeta powered down to his normal state, still laughing, then flew off.  
  
Goku stumbled out of the building back in his original form, covered in blood then he collapsed.Trunks, Goten and Gohan were still down.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A giant spaceship, just 230,4574 Kilometres away from earth, also three times the size of Friezas. Inside the control station was a man with long hair, he looked abit like Vegeta. Could it be? King Vegeta? How? Find out the answers to all of your questions on the next chapter of DRAGONBALL REDEMPTION *DBR theme plays* (Heheh.. always wanted to do that XD) 


End file.
